LOS RECUERDOS PERDIDOS
by maitam
Summary: Historia basada en la década de los años 50. Y localizada en Inglaterra. La familia Benet quienes son unos ricos hacendados con algunas grandes inversiones en la industria de ferrocarriles. Una historia de tras de la fachada de una familia feliz un pasado que custodiaba para no salir a la luz. CAPITULO 1 REEDITADO Y NUEVO EL 2
1. Prologo

hola a todos mis futuros lectores.

Hoy estoy aquí para revelar mi primer intento de fic espero que a todos les guste. No tengo beta así que algún error es netamente mio y pido disculpas de ante mano. Espero que no sean muchos jeje

Y yo voy a publicar una vez por semana que día aun no lo se pero lo fijare más adelante, para dar tiempo mi imaginación correr y ordenar mis dispersas ideas que se arremolinan y para no dejarlos colgando.

Ante todo doy gracias a dios por permitirme escribir y a ustedes quienes van hacer los verdaderos críticos de mi historia y me impulsaran a continuar en el largo camino de crear diversión para sus ojos y alma.

Por otra parte a la maravillosa Jane Austen que creo estos precioso personajes y una rica novela que nos permite soñar y moldear a nuestros gustos y corazones

Por último declaro que esto es obra mía más no soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes. Más si de mi historia y los nuevos personajes que entraran en mi alocada historia.

Gracias a todos y espero sus comentarios.

Este es el inicio de un largo camino los espero a mi lado

Maitam

Historia basada en la década de los años 50. localizada en Inglaterra. La familia Benet quienes son unos ricos hacendados con algunas grandes inversiones en la industria de ferrocarriles. Una historia de tras de la fachada de una familia feliz un pasado que custodiaba para no salir a la luz. Pero será un trágico accidente que ayudara a descubrir la realidad o simplemente encerrara esta historia más.

Prologo

La familia Benet es una de las pocas familias de Herfoshire acaudaladas. Dándole una gran poción entre sus vecinos. Esta gran posición económica es gracias a que son uno de los terratenientes más grandes de la zona, sus extensas tierras fértiles llenas de grandes cultivos y cría de ovejas. Pero la gran más de fortuna fue concebida a las inversiones que realizaron los antepasados del señor Benet su abuelo tomas Benet quien a pesar de las dudas y conflictos de la época él se arriesgó e invirtió dentro la industria ferrocarrilera.

Así que esta pequeña familia que estaba constituida por una esposa amorosa la señora Mariam Benet y su querido esposo el señor Nicolás Benet, de esta unión nació la realización del sueño de muchos padres su descendencia. Ellos tenían la bendición de traer al mundo una pequeña y risueña niña de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas de pelo oscuro como la caoba y ricos risos naturales, su piel blanca le hacían el complemento perfecto y muchos la comparaban con una muñeca de porcelana.

Dos años después de su primera gran bendición fueron completados con el nacimiento del más esperado _heredero_, pero la felicidad a esta querida familia les duro poco tiempo.

El nacimiento del pequeño tomas Andrew Benet, llamado así por sus abuelos. Trajo una gran cantidad de visitas de las muchas familias de la zona queriendo conocer del futuro heredero. Entre ello alguien trajo consigo el virus de la varicela sin saberlo exponiendo así a todos los presente incluyendo a la madre y recién nacido. 5 días después de culminada la visita la señora Benet empezó a mostrar síntomas de fiebre y un salpullido que causaba gran escozor pero el más afectado fue le pequeño Tomy como llamaba sus padres. A la final de la semana toda la comunidad estaba en cuarentena afectada de varicela. El señor Benet no fue contagiado a causa de que la sufrió de joven. Al igual que la señora hil. Así que se abocaron al cuidado de la familia

Elizabeth también la contrajo pero muy leve así que 15 días después estaba como nueva a excepto de lagunas marcas caudas por la insistencia de rascarlas.

Al cabo del quinto días de contraer la enfermedad el pequeño Tomy pereció a las grandes temperaturas que no pudieron resistir su pequeño y delicado cuerpo poco después entre el dolor y la fiebre sucumbió la señora Benet. Ese 17 de mayo siempre fue un día recordado para Nicolás el ese día enterró a su amores.

El dolor golpeo fuertemente a Nicolás. Los días se convirtieron semanas y luego meses pero el dolor no disminuyo. Llevándolo en un sensación de dolor constante. Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de su esposa. Se refugió del dolor con el trabajo llevándose a sí mismo a permanecer muchas horas en su despacho. El único consuelo aunque breve era saber que su pequeño risueño como llamaba a Elizabeth estaba esperando por él. Le tomo dos años a Nicolás superar la muerte de su esposa y su bebe Tomy.

Un verano dos años después fue convidado a pasar unos días de júbilo con un gran amigo. Eduard Gardier quien estaba en lamton con su recién esposa Melanie. Así que fue son su hija a pasar unos días de distracción.

Ahí conoció a la criatura más hermosa y refrescante. Ella era una joven de unos 23 años. Rubia de grandes curvas y una risa cantarina contagiosa. En los próximos quince días creció un vínculo que jamás pensó volver a tener. También aparecieron de nuevo los síntomas de excitación, mariposa volando en el estómago, Manos sudorosas y hasta algo de tartamudez. El sonreía más a menudo pero lo más importante que vio en ella o creyó ver fue la dulzura del trato hacia su hija cosa que le gano su corazón.

Pero como dicen que según el amor es ciego, pero la verdad es que nosotros nos hacemos ciego a las verdades, defecto y deficiencias. Pero Nicolás creyó que era amor pero realmente fue lujuria en su corazón.

En consecuencia a este interludio un poco más de seis meses de conocer a Francys Gardier estaban cruzando el umbral. Para así convertiste en la flamante esposa de un hombre rico.

Pero como todo lo que brilla no es oro falto un poco más de una año para que la nueva señora mostrara sus verdaderos colores.

Cuando la pequeña Elizabeth cumplió los 6 años de edad, ella le declaro dulcemente a su esposo que la niña necesitaba educación y espacio para su propio disfrute.

El hombre seducido con atenciones y dejo llevar por la misma lujuria accedió a su esposa y también liberarse de cualquier confrontación que pudiera dañar su buen humor.

Para esto fue llevada de su hogar a un internado en suiza exclusivo para niñas.

Los años asaron y los colores fueron más brillantes de la señora Benet. El lujo, joyas, cenas y cocteles fueron un común denominador de ella. La vida de lujo. En cambio eso hundió a Nicolás más aún de cuando perdió a su Mariam, tanto que empezó de nuevo a esconderse en su oficina o estando en casa en sus estudio.

De esta unión nacieron a los dos años de matrimonio un par de gemelas Lidia y Catherine, algo ruidoso y lloronas. Que conforme a los años de crecimiento se volvieron malcriadas y consentidas y el señor Benet se alejó más tanto que creo indiferencia por las niñas.

Debido a la política del internado, (cosa que fue buscado así específicamente por la señora Benet) Elizabeth tenía que cumplir 6 años completo antes de poder ser retirada del plantel. Después de ese tiempo podría ser llevada a casa para continuar con sus estudios desde el hogar u otra institución. Cuando llega el momento Nicolás era el primer representante en la salida esperando a su dulce ruiseñor para llevarla a su hogar.

Los siguientes meses las acciones de Francy lo llevaron tanto a padre como hija refugiarse en su estudio. Ahí descubrió que Elizabeth poseía una gran inteligencia y él fue llevándola con grandes conocimientos adquiridos en sus años de universidad y su completa y extensa biblioteca.

Cuando cumplió 13, Nicolás la llevo a Elizabeth a Londres a una temporada con él. Tenía negociaciones pendiente pero disfrutarían su tiempo solos padre e hija.

Pero lamentablemente después de sus tres mases juntos en Londres ya de regreso a su finca en Meryton en la carretera un camión lo saco del camino. El conductor estaba en estado de ebriedad. Pero por desgracia la suerte no estaba con ellos. El conductor ebrio no le paso ni un rasguño pero los Benet no salieron tan bien.

Nicolás fue llevado por traumas y hemorragias internas causadas por el impacto, y el aplastamiento de su asiento con el volate y la niña con un trauma cerebral y pérdida de conciencia.

Los medico salvaron a Nicolás pero no tenían grades expectativas para la niña lamentablemente.

Los médicos hablaron con Francys sobre la condición clínica de su esposo y su hija, al cabo no tenía que saber que era su hijastra, pero debido a las copas de más y su ignorancia no entendió nada de lo que explicaron, de las pocas palabras que capto era que la niña estaba en muerte cerebral, ya que los médicos en su poco tacto le explicaron que podría llegar a suceder si no mejoraba su condición, ella trasmitió poco después a Nicolás cuando su condición le permitieron verlo y hablar con él que su hija no volvería a ver la luz del día. Diez días de pues murió de un paro respiratorio. Su cuerpo dejo de funcionar debido a su dolor.

El hecho fue que 7 meses después Elizabeth despertó sin conciencia de quien era y donde estaba. Francys al ver esto se aseguraría que así se mantuviera.


	2. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN...**

**SOY FELIZ :) Y QUIERO AUN SER MÁS FELIZ, HAGAN CLICK Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS...GRACIAS.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE NO TENGO BETA PERO TENGO UNA MAMI GRANDIOSA QUE ME HACE MIS CORRECCIONES..**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO PASO POR SUS MANOS Y TIENE ALGUNAS MODIFICACIONES SI GUSTAN LEER DE NUEVO. **

**DECLARO LOS PERSONAJES SON LA FABULOSA JANE AUSTEN LO DEMÁS ES MIO.. SOBRE TODO LOS ERRORES JEJEJE**

**DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**

**FELIZ DIA**

**Capítulo 1**

En una oficina muy lujosa ubicada en uno de los edificios más altos de Londres, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio un joven, moreno, alto, de ojos marrones. Vestía un traje de tres piezas en gris humo perfectamente hecho a su medida. Su camisa blanca relucía y en sus puños llevaba mancuernas de plata. Todo el conjunto lo hacía parecer un hombre sumamente atractivo, importante e imponente.

Se encontraba girando como un niño travieso en la silla de cuero mullida detrás de su escritorio meditando sobre los últimos diez minutos. Había recibido la correspondencia como regularmente lo hacía todas las mañanas. Pero el día de hoy trajo entre los papeles de la empresa un sobre totalmente sellado con diferentes visados y una dirección bastante particular. Quedó mirando el sobre por uno momento leyendo detenidamente a quien estaba dirigido.

Se encontraba debidamente autorizado por esa persona para recibir su correspondencia, por tanto no había nada de sorpresa el ver un sobre que no era precisamente para él ya que formaba parte de sus funciones en los últimos meses. Miro de nuevo el sobre y fue cuando empezó a girar en su silla pensado, debatiéndose si abrirlo o no, si lo abría cómo debía dar la noticia de su contenido. Pero lo que aún le sorprendía era quien lo enviaba.

-Esto debe ser una broma y una de mal gusto- murmuró mientras daba vueltas viendo como pasaban las paredes brevemente dándole una sensación de mareo.

-¿Debería llamarlo?- se interrogó, debatiendo consigo mismo cómo debía actuar.

-No, esto no debe ser por teléfono- tomando la resolución, dejó de girar en su silla y se detuvo frente a su escritorio. Levantó el auricular y después del primer repique contestó una voz suave y melodiosa que reconoció al instante como Magi. Margaret Jonshon o Magi como todos sus compañeros de trabajo afectuosamente la llamaban, era desde hace cinco años su secretaria y asistente personal. Gracias a ella tenía en orden su agenda y gran parte de su vida personal.

-Magi me voy por unos días, por favor desplaza todas mi citas… dejó un espacio en silencio y continuó -Necesito salir y esto es importante- dando énfasis en la última parte. Hablaron unos momentos más terminando de ordenar la agenda y colgó.

Se levantó de su silla y camino a través de la alfombra gruesa de la oficina hacia el perchero que estaba en la pared detrás de la puerta para tomar su abrigo y su sombrero.

Devolviéndose para agarrar el sobre lo miró brevemente con una nueva resolución en la mente y lo insertó en otro sobre sin marcas y lo selló. De esta forma estaría protegiendo la confidencialidad del mismo. Tomó el bolígrafo y buscó en su agenda donde había apuntado la dirección que necesitaba. Por tanto escribió con caligrafía impecable, grande y firme la dirección. Lo metió en sus portafolio y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dándole un guiño a su secretaria en su paso, salió de las instalaciones rumbo a cumplir con su misión.

_o_

Este joven salió de Londres poco después del medio día con un propósito muy importante que no permitía demora en cumplir. Por tanto tomó la dirección de su destino y salió tras ésta.

Cuando solicitó la ruta a recorrer, le indicaron en un lapso de cuatro horas, con buen clima y caminos en buen estado, llegaría sin inconvenientes.

Tomándose unos momentos para organizar todo lo que necesitaba para salir para un breve viaje meterlo en una maleta y comer una comida medio decente se encaminó. Salió de la casa solariega de ladrillos rojos, se metió en el auto y arrancó.

Mientras salía de la cuidad contemplaba el paisaje que gradualmente fue cambiando, dejando atrás los grandes edificios, las grandes fábricas, casas y el smog. También cambiaron los sonidos, el ruido bullicioso de los vehículos en tráfico, la gente caminando por las calles, el martilleo de una construcción y otros sonidos propios de una gran ciudad en pleno desarrollo, dio paso a sonidos más amables, el paso menos frecuente de carros y el agradable sonido propio de la naturaleza. Grillos y pájaros era un agradable cambio que le dio la bienvenida a lo largo del viaje en su primera hora de recorrido.

Más adentro de la carretera se hacían menos frecuente las señalizaciones y más desolada la zona. También el estado de las carreteras cambió, era más descuidado. En la comparación del país y la cuidad y los grandes cambios del lugar lo atrapó desprevenido la tormenta.

-¡Ya está! Una tormenta, lo que me hacía falta- expresó con disgusto en voz alta.

Con truenos y relámpagos la lluvia torrencial empezó. Tenían que llegar a su destino muy pronto pero la tempestad se despertó y pareciera como que los elementos no deseaban que llegara a su destino final.

En la temporada de primavera no era raro ver ese típico comportamiento del clima: estar soleado en un momento a otro oscurecerse mucho, bajar la temperatura y cerrarse en un torrente de lluvia invernal. Así fue este día a principios de la primavera del 58 el clima cambió drásticamente donde no lograba verse a un metro de distancia, la neblina, junto con las ráfagas de viento y gotas de lluvia hacían imposible la visión.

La lluvia arrancó con grande vendavales de viento haciendo insuficientes el trabajo del limpiaparabrisas y debido por tener las ventanas cerradas el vidrio del parabrisas empezó a empañarse constantemente haciendo la visión más difícil, lo hacía peor. Constantemente se vio recurrido a usar el puño de su impecable camisa para despejar lo empañado y ver mejor la carretera. En las próximas horas el aguacero no daba indicios de mermar la afluencia. Haciendo la conducción más lenta y difícil. Debido al mal estado de las carreteras se encontró cayendo constantemente en huecos y levantando agua de los suelos que caían sobre el capó del vehículo llevándolo a un estado de agitación. Agarraba con firmeza el volante rezando de no provocar alguna colisión.

-¡Demonios!, esto se hace más difícil cada vez- gruñó.

Las luces eran escasas casi inexistentes y las que habían eran insuficientes y dependían casi exclusivamente de las del auto haciendo la conducción más lenta y difícil.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía debido que nunca tuvo la necesidad de visitar esa área del país.

Pero aun así en contra de todo pronóstico su misión era demasiado importante para detenerse así que continúo su camino.

Las vías por donde pasaba eran cada vez más y más fangosas y enlagunadas haciendo su conducción dificultosa. Pero si se detenía en este momento con la cantidad de agua y charcos quizás no podría volver a arrancar el auto y quedaría varado sin saber a quién pedir auxilio o peor encontrarse con algún rufián y perder la vida en ello.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas de su salida de Londres y aun no encontraba el lugar donde debía llegar. Ni nada a la redonda para detenerse y solicitar una indicación.

-Definitivamente me he perdido, ¿será que no debí cruzar en la intersección anterior?- se interrogó.

Mirando su reloj del bolsillo llevaba 6 horas en la agotadora carretera y aún no había señales de su destino.

-Confirmado me he perdido, debajo de la lluvia y sin saber dónde demonios me encuentro- gritó frustrado. Ya el movimiento del limpiaparabrisas lo tenía agotado y la vista cansada para saber por dónde debía meterse.

El limpiaparabrisas al máximo y el constante empañamiento del vidrio que debía ser secado con el puño de su camisa ya arruinada, seguía en su lucha con el tempestuoso clima Inglés. Moviéndose en su silla de conducción alejándose del respaldo de la silla y levantando la vista más de cerca del parabrisas por encima del volante con la finalidad de fijarse más en la carretera llenas de baches, notó que ya estaba dentro de un área rural.

Un poco después de diez minutos de la última vez que miró su reloj de bolsillo, por su distracción casi pierde una señalización, frenando de improvisto y cruzando más rápido de lo esperado, el auto entró en contacto con tierra y patinó, perdiendo el control totalmente. Empezó girando varias veces sin poder lograr mantener el dominio del volante, mareándolo, dejándolo bastante aturdido; pero después de pisar con algún hueco de gran magnitud e intentando frenar para recuperar el control, fue peor, el carro brincó dando un giro sobre sí mismo para volver a caer en pie y terminar estrellándose con un gran árbol de roble.

Después del choque inmediatamente todo para él se volvió negro.


	3. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN...**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO..**

**AUN SIN BETA PERO CON AYUDA MARAVILLOSA DE MI MAMI QUE LO LEE Y ME HACE HACE OBSERVACIONES ASI QUE SI HAY ERRORES SON NETAMENTE MÍOS.**

**BUENO FELIZ LECTURA **

**Capítulo 2**

Los diminutos rayos del sol que lograban filtrarse por la cortina la despertaron. Ella se movió ligeramente huyendo de la luz que se reflejaba en su rostro y buscó seguir durmiendo. Minutos después un ruido desagradable dio inicio y ella a tientas sacó una mano de su mullida y caliente manta para apagar el ruido ensordecedor. Pero la paz solo duró escasos cinco minutos ya que volvió hacer aparición el desagradable sonido, que gruñendo y resignándose, se dijo que era hora de levantarse. Se estiró como un gatito llevando sus brazos sobre la cabeza, extendiendo sus piernas de la cómoda posición en que dormía, después de su estiramiento se sentó lentamente sintiendo sus miembros pesados. Retiró las mantas colocándose al filo de la cama, buscando las sandalias para ir a al baño.

Caminó lentamente arrastrando los pies desde la cama hasta el baño, se despojó de su bata de dormir tirándola en la cesta de ropa sucia. Abrió el grifo de agua y comprobó la temperatura hasta que estuvo a su gusto, caliente. Se metió y se dio una buena ducha dejando correr suficiente agua por todo su cuerpo buscando que los golpes del chorro aflojaran sus nudos de tensión hasta que su piel estaba roja del calor del agua. Se lavó con suficiente jabón y champú para su cabellera. Terminado de bañarse sacó una esponjosa toalla y se secó. Ya en su habitación, con una poco de fuerza renovada, buscó en el armario un vestido para ese día, uno de color marrón café tipo jumper con una camisa beige, se colocó sobre su vestido un delantal blanco y zapatos negros. Peinó su larga y hermosa cabellera llenos de lindos rizos color caoba metiéndolos en un moño apretado en la nuca.

Mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo entero pegado a su armario de madera se admiró y sonrió tristemente a su reflejo. Ella era una chica de no más de 21 años con un hermoso cabello de rizos oscuros ocultos tras un moño sencillo que no hacía nada para favorecer su belleza. Ja belleza… pensó ella, era tan pálida, estaba más delgada, con los años ya su cuerpo parcia la de una niña sin desarrollo, no era alta pero tampoco pequeña. Menuda sí debido a la falta de una buena nutrición. Pero no estaba desnutrida tampoco. Sus manos mirándolas cuidadosamente era horribles: manos de sirvienta con uñas partidas y ennegrecidas. Suspiró y con resignación no siguió evaluándose porque no valía la pena. Se movió a la pequeña estufa y calentó agua para hacer un te bebiéndolo con calma, tomando nota mental del día que tenía por delante. La lista del día era larga y dura cuando vio el reloj eran escasamente las 5 am. Así que salió de la casa rumbo a sus obligaciones del día.

Empezó con lo más fácil _el granero._

Llegó al granero rojo grande y caliente lleno de sonidos propios de un granja en ellos estaban los cochinos, vacas, caballos, gallinas, perro, patos. Se metió en el cuarto de utensilios, sacó un overol se lo puso junto con unas botas plásticas. Metiéndose en el establo rastrilló la suciedad de los caballos y las vacas que se guardaron debido al frío nocturno junto con sus crías. Reemplazó la paja y el heno. Cogió los tobos llenos de centeno y avena para los caballos dejándolos en cada uno de sus puestos. Ordeño tres de las cinco vacas que eran destinadas a la leche fresca de la mansión. Dejándolas después en el corral para su pastoreo. Se movió con las botellas de leche a la cocina y las dejó ahí. Siguiendo con su faena, recolectó los huevos metiéndolos en una cesta y esparció maíz y polaina nueva. Por último los patos, dándoles comida y a los cerdos los residuos de las verduras. Limpió todo el espacio siguiente dejando el corral y el granero listos. Cuando terminó ya el sol estaba en su cenit por completo. Mirando al cielo dedujo que serían un poco después de las diez.

La siguiente tarea era la _ropa_, eso la llevaba al cuarto de lavandería donde encontró cestas de ropa y lencería en general. La llevó a clasificar los colores y las telas separando la ropa de las toallas y las sábanas. Después cargar las dos lavadoras, el mejor aparato que pudo existir a su juicio. Tender y doblar la ropa y dejarla en la despensa para que la mucama la llevara al cuarto de los señores y la ropa de planchar en la cesta para ese trabajo.

Por ultimo en la lista era la _limpieza y pulitura de la platería_. Esa noche la señora tendría una cena elegante y quería perfectamente pulida la platería; así que se dirigió a uno de los otros lugares que tenía permitido acceso al hogar y se sentó en la gran mesa de madera con todas las piezas de plata: cubiertos, bandejas, candelabros, pinzas, y servidoras, trapos y cremas especiales para pulir.

Justó cuando estaba por dar inicio a este arduo trabajo la señora Hill quien es el ama de llaves de la gran casa la sorprendió con su pregunta: _-¿Miss Beth usted ya comió?-_ Ella sonrió a la impertinencia de la vieja señora que seguía en llamarla miss, a sabiendas que le estaba prohibido decirle de esta forma, según la Señora el término miss solo era para las damas y ella no lo era. El ama de llaves era una mujer robusta y alta de una ascendencia alemana, ella le contaba en las tardes que sus padres emigraron aquí después de la segunda guerra mundial y amaba Inglaterra como su hogar. Ella siempre miró por Beth, estaba determinada que ese lugar que insistía llamar hogar, tuviera todo lo que necesitara, ya que la amaba tanto como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Beth miró a la señora mayor y se contuvo de tener otra pelea innecesaria, estaba cansada de mencionarle que ella no debía ser llamada así, es más, no tenía ni idea del por qué la nombraba de esa forma.

Con voz suave y una sonrisa feliz le contestó –_no aun no he tenido el tiempo_-. La cara del ama de llaves era de desesperación y frustración miró a su reloj y era la hora del almuerzo que estaba a punto de servirles a los señores y ella no había ni siquiera tomado el desayuno. -_Deje eso de inmediato exclamó en un tono autoritario_, y continuó -_usted va a comer primero, cada día está más delgada, en los huesos diría yo_-. Con la misma corrió refunfuñando del salón a la cocina y sirvió un tazón de sopa de verduras, carne, buñuelos de papa y panes recién horneados con alguna jalea que quedó del desayuno y jugo fresco, lo metió todo en el bandeja y lo llevó adonde estaba una niña testaruda.

-_Aquí está la comida_- en un tono un poco molesto pero no tan alto. Suspirando -l_os recién horneé y están calientes_-, habló en un tono dulce y conciliador, sabiendo que era una guerra que no podía ganar bajo ningún aspecto. Ambas sonriendo en complicidad y ella procedió a comer o mejor dicho devorar los ricos alimentos que le fueron servidos. La sopa, la carne, los buñuelos de papa y los panecillos con mermelada de fresa y membrillo eran casi caídos del cielo, un delicioso jugo y para finalizar un té...

Finalizado su comida la joven se levantó de su silla y salió a la cocina y le dio un gran abrazo a la señora mayor que siempre de una u otra manera la protegía aun cuando ella no lo entendiera totalmente. -_Gracias_ le dijo adentro del abrazo. Con esto salió de la habitación y se sentó de nuevo ante la gran mesa de trabajo donde estaría por muchas horas limpiando y puliendo.

Terminado su trabajo colocó todo dentro de los cajones correspondientes organizando para que el lacayo pusiera la mesa. Justo cuando culminó su trabajo, iniciaron los gritos dentro de la casa y ella salió de la misma.

Las únicas dependencias de la mansión donde ella podía entrar eran el cuarto de lavado, la mesa de trabajo y la cocina, del resto tenía prohibido, lección que aprendió muy temprano y no volvió a entrar.

Beth como ella se llamaba o por lo menos le decían suspiró cansada de otro día agotador. Salió por la puerta de la servidumbre y al salir de la casa se dio cuenta del cambio drástico del cielo era ya las tres de la tarde y parecía de noche así que corrió lo más que pudo para llegar de nuevo a su hogar. Donde la esperaba un rico calor.

Su hogar no era más que una pequeña cabaña anexada al granero, en principio era un almacén pero después lo reformaron para que fuera la habitación del cuidador. Por los últimos 8 años era su hogar. Este no era más que una gran habitación donde no había divisiones exceptuando el baño. El área era agradable y limpia. Ella poco a poco lo había conformado como un dormitorio grande pero también había una pequeña estufa y una mesa con dos sillas que eran comedor en la parte más cerca a la puerta de entrada; en el fondo su cama y para dividir el ambiente había puesto una cortina que cerraba y así daba algo de privacidad; en un costado del lado izquierdo estaba un sofá de dos plazas y uno sillón de cuero mullido y desgastado que no tenía ni idea del por qué se enamoró cuando estaban remodelando una de las habitaciones y lo habían desechado a la basura. Ella lo pido al ama de llaves que con gusto se lo entregó. Así también una mesa de café oscura a juego con un escritorio secreter y un gran armario. Eso era el mobiliario que comprendía su hogar.

Su cama era algo singular: era un catre común y corriente, pero el señor Hill en un duro invierno lo modificó para sorpresa de ella colocando cortinas en forma de dosel convirtiendo su catre en una cama de una princesa de cuentos de hadas. Aunque sus cortinas no eran de damasco ni tenían borlas doradas sino unas simples sábanas de algodón y un poco de terciopelo recuperado de la casa grande de unas de las cortinas, eran el juego más hermoso que jamás haya visto. La sábana era de un color salmón suave y el terciopelo oscuro en vino vivo. Así que ella tenía su cuarto de princesa.

Sus paredes fueron pintadas con los años y empapeladas de colores pasteles y suaves también algún afiche de algún grupo artístico favorito. En su escritorio secreter los pocos libros que con sus ahorros fue adquiriendo y otros como regalos de sus amigos. Su baño era lo que más la emocionaba, en la navidad pasada todos los miembros del personal le dieron el mejor regalo, una bañera aunque pequeña solo para ella era su máximo regalo.

Así que agotada pero con ganas de usar su regalo calentó agua y llenó la bañera tomó sales de lavanda y cuando estuvo listo se dio un rico baño relajante. Casi dormida cuando se enfrió el agua salió y se vistió con un vestido azul. Dejó su cabello oscuro suelto y tomó pan queso y una taza de té y lo colocó en su mesa de te y tomó uno de sus libros y se sentó junto una manta en la silla mullida de cuero.

Leyendo y comiendo estaba totalmente absorta en su lectura cuando escuchó el golpe y un estruendo por último un golpe muy fuerte y el ruido de una bocina.

POR FI REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 3

Hola yo Gracias a todos los que han leído.

Gracias a mi mami por la revisión. Hoy público dos capítulos

Capítulo 3

Con el sonido de la bocina, se levantó inmediatamente de su cómoda silla, dejó el libro que sostenía colocándolo sobre la mesita junto a la taza de té vacía. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió a ver que sucedía. Ella realmente dudaba que hubiera alguna posibilidad que en la casa grande hayan escuchado algo. Pero se preguntó ¿por qué alguien estaría por la entrada de atrás de la finca muy lejos de la carretera principal?

Caminó a la cocina y tomó de la alacena la lámpara de gas, la encendió y salió de nuevo asomándose un poco para no mojarse con la lluvia. Buscó alumbrar por encima de su cabeza pero no divisaba nada, hasta que un relámpago como si fuera una señal, alumbró el cielo y pudo ver la causa de ruido, un auto estaba incrustado en el roble grande.

Algo dentro de ella se activó, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en la búsqueda frenética en su armario de una manta grande. Ubicó en el perchero su impermeable, se lo puso, metió los pies en sus botas plásticas, agarró la lámpara, un paraguas y corrió con todas sus fuerza rogando al cielo que la o las personas aún estuvieran vivas.

Las ráfagas de viento azotaban su rostro y la lluvia la golpeaba, pero eso no desestimó a la joven. Tenía algo muy dentro de ella que la hacía actuar de esa manera, aunque no entendía el por qué, sus amigos le decían que era como un instinto o un sexto sentido de supervivencia que la impulsaban a responder y controlar de manera rápida una situación. El agua de la lluvia se filtraba por la falda de su vestido que se enredaba entre las ramas de las plantas, los montones de charcos que encontraba en su paso impedían que su paso fuera más rápido; así que deliberadamente agarró sus faldas y se hizo un nudo dejando sus piernas al descubierto, de esta forma correr más rápido y con menos tropiezos.

Llegando al lugar donde el auto estaba incrustado en el árbol buscó recuperar el aliento. Cuando se serenó un poco inspeccionó la situación y lo que vio no le gustó. El árbol de roble o como lo llamaban el gran árbol, era un roble viejo que estaba en la cercanía del río pero desde las últimas lluvias las aguas socavaron la costa dejando expuestas algunas de sus raíces. Ella recordó que día atrás el señor Hill le había dicho que lo mandaría a cortar para evitar algún incidente. Los temores del viejo Hill se hicieron presentes, esta nueva lluvia de muchas horas había aflojado considerablemente la tierra y el impacto del vehículo lo sacó de su lugar, dejando al árbol en una condición inestable.

Ella tenía que darse mucha premura si quería salvar a quien estuviera en el vehículo. Tomó unos minutos para trazar un plan. Se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto y entre alones y empujones logró abrirla; y ahí vio a un joven que estaba aprisionando su rostro en la bocina del auto. Se introdujo con sumo cuidado y empujó hacia atrás al joven inconsciente alejándolo del volante, de esa forma evaluó las heridas. Vio que sangraba por la frente y algunos vidrios esparcidos por el asiento incluso en su cara y cabello.

-Señor despierte por favor- lo llamó

Como aun no tenía respuesta dijo más alto: Señor le ruego que por favor despierte. Controlando su voz para que no se filtrara el temor.

Viendo que no respondía y desde donde estaba no lograba ver mucho la situación. Corrió al otro lado dejando encima de la silla del copiloto la lámpara para que iluminara el interior. Forcejeó con la puerta del piloto hasta lograr abrirla, miró al joven inconsciente con su rostro que seguía sangrando, soltó el nudo de su vestido rasgando el borde quitando las partes manchadas de barro hasta tener tiras de tela aparentemente limpias, con las que limpió gran parte de la sangre y con la más larga envolvió la herida sin presionar debido a los vidrios.

Filtrado todo el temor empezó a empujarlo suevamente para traerlo a la conciencia. Ya que para ella sería realmente una tarea titánica llevarlo por sus propios medio a salvo. El hombre debía tener unos ocho o diez centímetros más que ella y pesar el doble. Respirando suavemente empezó hablar explicándole al joven que yacía inconsciente lo delicado de su situación, lo hacía no para que el entendiera, sino como una forma de permanecer concentrada y poder controlar sus nervios.

-Señor despierte, suplicó- soy Beth; está en un auto que chocó; le estoy cubriendo las heridas de la cabeza. Habló pausado y con calma aunque no la sintiera, también continuó dando algunos empujones y moviendo sus extremidades para que recuperara la conciencia. El joven aturdido empezó a mover las pestañas en busca del sonido, no entendía nada, solo oía la melodiosa voz.

Así poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia y los recuerdos cayeron en su lugar. Lo primero que sintió fue el dolor punzante en su cabeza. Luego aparecieron los otros síntomas y dolores uno muy fuerte en la pierna derecha, otro dolor de un costado que le quitó el aliento y sacó algunas lágrimas de dolor. La reacción inmediata del joven fue pararse, cosa que solo fue por puro reflejo. Cuando lo intentó el dolor de su costado fue más desgarrador emitiendo un gran grito.

-Señor no se precipite decía la joven poniendo su mano encima de sus hombros para mantenerlo sentado. Con la mente y vista nublada por el dolor buscó la fuente del sonido, ella continuó hablando para mantenerlo calmado - su pierna está presionada debemos moverla poco a poco- lo miró y rasgó su vestido de nuevo cortando una franja más grande para hacer una especie de faja, con eso metió su mano por la espalda envolvió las costillas haciendo algo de presión y disculpándose por causarle más dolor. Cuando miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta que la longitud de sus vestido era más arriba de sus rodillas. En otro momento estaría avergonzada, pero ahora eso no era un asunto de importancia.

-Señor Necesito que se recueste y trate de sacar su pierna- Haciendo movimientos suaves y agonizando de dolor logró sacarla.

-Jonathan dijo en voz débil.

-¿Disculpe?

-Jonathan dijo pronunciado sílaba por sílaba un poco más fuerte.

-Oh señor Jonathan que bueno saber. Ella puso sus manos debajo de su axila para sacarlo, cuando sintió que lo empujaba fuera del auto se lo impidió.

-Mi valija.

-¿disculpe? Señor debemos salir ahora.

-No puedo, debe buscar la valija- agarró las llaves que estaban en el encendido y se las dio.

Resignada ante la insistencia corrió a la maletera y sacó la valija, un maletín de cuero sencillo y un maletín un poco más grande, que seguramente contenía su ropa. Caminó de vuelta al auto y dejó las maletas junto con la lámpara. Corrió a sacarlo del auto.

Ya fuera del auto -Apóyese en mi señor.

Él le respondió: -soy muy pesado joven.

Ella sonrió -vamos usted no puede valerse por sí mismo.

El paso su brazo por sus hombros y ella su brazo por su espalda con cuidado de no lastimar sus costillas. Jonathan con la mano libre agarró la valija y Beth la maleta y la lámpara. Fueron los minutos más interminables desde el auto hasta la cabaña. Ya allí dejaron todo en la puerta y lo dejó caer sobre la cama. Procedió a buscar algunas tiras de gasa limpias y antisépticos y los colocó al lado de la cama. Echó más leña al fugo avivando el calor. Se paró a su lado sacando su chaqueta y la corbata dándole una manta ya que estaban mojados de la caminata.

El la veía impresionado, desde que entraron en la casa la joven no paraba era como una hormiguita obrera trabajando.

-¿Dónde estoy?- balbuceó cuando ella se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

-En Herfoshire contestó automáticamente, mientras destapaba lentamente la herida de la cabeza examinándola con cuidado. La limpió cuidadosamente sacando poco a poco los trocitos de vidrio. Luego la envolvió con la gasa limpia. Él detuvo su movimiento frenético y la miró -por favor mi valija dijo pausadamente como si sus fuerza lo estuvieran dejando o hubiera corrido todo un maratón.

Ella agarró los trapos manchados de sangre y los medicamentos y los dejó encima de la mesa y vio la valía que trajo consigo. Le indicó que lo abriera y tomara el sobre.

-Léelo por favor.

Ella miró el sobre y vio en el _Herfoshire, Netherfield_. Volteo a verlo -eso es casi tres millas de aquí.

-Necesito que busque a Darcy.

-Señor no lo pudo dejar solo y usted necesita un médico- le explicó como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

-Por favor es muy importante que lo vea hoy.

Resignándose y mirándolo que no daría un paso atrás ante esto. Ella camino donde él estaba.

-Iré a busca al señor Darcy pero primero buscaré a la señora Hill usted…

-¡No! dijo antes de que terminara de hablar.

-¡No! nadie más que Darcy debe saber que estoy aquí.

Ella lo miró y luego al sobre que aún tenía entre sus manos, pensando en cómo lidiar con esto. – Bien iré pero después buscaré al medico, usted necesita asistencia. El le entregó el sobre y una sortija que llevaba en el dedo meñique -entrégaselo así sabrá la verdad. Ella miró la pieza de oro en su mano y se lo metió en el dedo de medio para que no se le perdiera.

-Regresaré lo más pronto posible, no se duerma por favor. Tenga, corrió a la mesa y trajo con ella un pedazo de pan -coma así no se dormirá.

Beth corrió de nuevo en la noche, gracias al cielo ya no llovía tan fuerte. Mientras caminaba tomó la decisión de ir al granero. Caminó suavemente en el establo y llego al puesto de Zeus. Lo llamó suavemente y agarró las crines haciéndole caricias en su nariz. Buscó las riendas y lo montó; no había tiempo para la silla. Vamos Zeus necesitamos ir muy rápido. Corrieron tan rápido como la naturaleza les permitió.

Cuando llegaron hasta la casa grande llamada Netherfield, la cual era una casa de campo grande con estructura victoriana que había sido varias veces remodelada con el paso de los años. Pero mantuvo su aspecto de grandeza. Sin pensarlo toco la puerta con urgencia. En la puerta apareció un joven alto imponente -¿Qué quieres? dijo.

-Busco al sr Darcy es urgente.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

William Darcy estaba en la cumbre de su juventud y sus triunfos. Acababa de terminar la universidad aprobando con grandes méritos. Haciendo a sus padres muy orgullosos. Pero antes de empezar la vida de adulto, había pedio a su padre un año. Un año donde no hubiera preocupaciones de exámenes, responsabilidades, un año para disfrutar su juventud. Un año para echar una cana al aire, un año antes de entregarse en cuerpo y alma por decirlo de alguna manera, a las decisiones de su nuevo e inminente cargo como CEO de la corporación DARCY´S. Su padre quería ceder parte de las grandes decisiones en el momento que su hijo terminara la universidad, aunque lo tomó por sorpresa la solicitud de su hijo, lo aceptó, ya que tendría también el un año para hacer la transición del cargo y dejar todo al día.

El tiempo de William se estaba acabando. Su año sabático inició en el verano pasado, había viajado por gran parte de Europa y Asia. Su último destino era pasar unos meses con su amigo Charles Bingley, quien lo acompañó alguno de los viajes. Se habían conocido desde que iniciaron la universidad y se habían hecho grandes amigo, junto con él estaba Michael Thomson, Richard Fitzwilliam quien además de su amigo era su primo y Jonathan Reynolds quien era como un hermano para él.

William suspiró, llevaba una semana en la casa de campo de la familia de Charles. Y realmente había sido una odisea muy larga. Tuvo que soportar a Caroline. Eso ya era todo un reto. Caroline era la hermana menor de Charles y se habían conocido un año antes de su graduación cuando Charles lo invitó a su casa en las vacaciones. Ella era una muchacha bonita a simple vista, también simpática, pero la mujer se convirtió en un ser insoportable después de una salida a bailar; y eso fue el principio de su tortura.

La mujer había confundido las acciones de caballerosidad con atenciones especiales a ella. Y había decidido ponerse la gorra por él. William cumplía con dos de los requisitos indispensables para Caroline en una pareja: era rico y guapo. Lo otro que tuvo que soportar era el insoportable cuñado de Charles, Steven Hurt, el hombre no salía de una botella, engullía de manera desagradable los alimentos. También tenía un humor pesado y constantemente dirigía burlas desagradables a su propia esposa. Dentro de su formación familiar no estaba muy bien visto esto.

Pero aun así disfruto los pocos momentos que pudo con su gran amigo. Salieron de vez en cuando en la noche al pub a beber y disfrutar de la música y algunos bailes más de lo que él podía soportar. Ya que el sólo le gustaba compartir eso momentos con alguien que se considerara bien familiarizado. Dentro de esas visitas, Charles conoció un nuevo ángel. Jane Benet. Ella era la sobrina de la señora Francys Benet. Quien estaba de visita por sus vacaciones. Era una chica americana de California. Típica y clásica de cabello rubio, ojos azules, alta y suaves curvas. Es la hija mayor del hermano del difunto señor Nicolás Benet.

Pero en fin William estaba dispuesto a disfrutar y esta noche estarían cumpliendo con la señora Benet quien los invito a su casa. La cena fue algo de lo cual no quisiera volver a repetir, no por la comida por su puesto, algo que se le podía reconocer a dicha señora Benet era la calidad de su mesa. Pero lo que sería una cena íntima o lo que dijo Bingley, se convirtió en una situación diferente.

Al entrar en la casa en vez de una cena encontraron una fiesta de unas 70 y 80 personas donde estaba presentes las hijas de la anfitriona, las cuales eran _bastantes…_ para no poner una palabra más grave, aunque en su mente decía _salvajes, _ya que dejaban mucho que desear por su comportamiento o falta de este. Lydia y Kitty tal como se presentaron, eran un par de niñas que a simple vista se veían malcriadas, todo era chillidos y quejidos, no les cálculo más de quince años. La falta de modales, incluso las llegó a ver a cada una con una copa de licor. Cosa que lo impresionó. No que fuera algo censurable ya que su hermana de vez en cuando se le permitió una copa en la comida. Pero ellas tenían ya varias copas y su madre las ignoró totalmente. Se paseaban de arriba abajo persiguiendo a los jóvenes presentes inclusos él fue atacado de una forma muy descarada a bailar con ellas. Con lo que se estremeció y lo terminó de incomodar.

Cuando terminó la tortura tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. Pero antes de ir a la cama se quedó en la biblioteca escribiendo algunas letras para su madre y su hermana. A su padre lo llamaría al día siguiente y hablaría mejor con él, debido que estaba fuera de casa en un viaje de negocios. Terminado las letras estaba revisando algunas fotos que quería enviar a su hermana quien se las había solicitado constantemente, con esto le dieron más de las 11 de la noche. Justo en el momento que salía de la biblioteca un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo.

Después del segundo golpe abrió la misma.

Ahí estaba una joven con un aspecto que jamás había visto, ella estaba despeinada y gran parte de su vestido estaba sucio y rasgado. Ante el shock lo único que pudo articular es -¿Qué quieres? sonando más duro de lo que pretendía.

-Busco al señor Darcy es urgente.


End file.
